


Dragon rider

by MYcakes



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Futanari, Half-Sibling Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: A witch fucks a dragon
Relationships: Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Dragon rider

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween everyone!

Sometimes Artoria likes to be alone to clear her head. Do breathing exercises and have a private pep talk. She's taking a walk through the garden without any of her knights. The castle felt half empty because some of her less Christian knights and most of the castle servants were at the Beltane bonfire. There's a full moon tonight and Artoria takes a seat on the marble fountain.

When facing a problem, she prefers to fight it straight on, but this problem isn't something that can be solved with a sword. She vaguely understands how it's supposed to go and happen but she's not feeling confident. Maybe she should've paid more attention when she was in the army and her men were getting vulgar from drinking. Last thing she wants to do is accidentally hurt queen Guinevere. She'd never forgive herself.

After all these years Lancelot could've at least saved her the trouble of getting the queen pregnant. Now she's in the uncomfortable position of doing it herself by drinking Merlin's strange looking potion and have sex with a person she's held at arm's length.

Lancelot was visiting his foster mother, Merlin's at a brothel, Guinevere is waiting in the queen's chamber. It's now or never.

She pinches her nose, closes her eyes, and takes a swig. The aftertaste has her coughing and she chew on mint leaf to remove the taste. For all his knowledge Merlin can't brew something with a better flavor.

"I should ask the servants to bring wine," she shudders and wipes her lips. It's not the worst thing she's tried but it's up there.

A strange warmth travel down her chest. Merlin said it'd take around ten minutes to take effect. She should head to Guinevere's chambers. The sooner she gets this done the better it'll be for the kingdom even if dinner time will be awkward from now on.

There's one problem. In a blink of an eye mists have descended and Artoria can't see two inches in front of her. There's something off and unnatural about this. She unsheathes Excalibur and the light provides some clarity.

Everyone finished feasting an hour ago, and then Guinevere retired to prepare herself. Obviously, she's expecting Artoria to show up at some point and when she doesn't, she'll sound the alarm. She'd rather not have them go through all that trouble; she'll be out of her before midnight.

She tries using Excalibur's wind, but it doesn't do anything but make the mists heavy to the point even the moon is blocked. She tries running forward and accidentally crashes into a flower bush. It's Merlin's favorite flowers too.

She hears abrupt laughter. Familiar laughter.

"Morgan," she hisses and stands. Terrible decision. The warmth slides down to her naval and its feels like a great heat is bursting from her chest. She flushes red. "This isn't the time for one of your pranks, Morgan."

There's no answer. That damn fairy.

"I don't have time for this," she grumbles. She's starting to feel hot everywhere. What was Morgan's plan? To have Artoria wander around and be found by her dearest knights sporting a hard-on. Artoria will first fall on her sword.

She starts walking again, listening to any sounds and clutching Excalibur in front of her. There's the sound of leaves crunching beneath her feet, the smell of the forest, and an increasing number of trees that hit her sword. Where are the flowers, the benches, the stone path? Is she even in her castle anymore? This feels too real to be an illusion.

Unbearable heat has her panting for breath and walking awkwardly. There's something happening down there and Artoria tries to ignore it. She's heard the men talking about awkward situations where they wait for it to go away.

She sees the vague silhouette of someone in the mists. She cautiously approaches the person and then lowers her sword when the light of her sword reveals Guinevere. She's in her nightgown and her brown hair is rolled into a bun. She doesn't look frightened, and Artoria recalls its not the first time Morgan has tried to scare to death. It's one thing for Morgan to involve her in her games but another to drag innocent bystanders. She takes a hold of Guinevere's hand.

"I've got you," she squeezes her hand. "Don't worry. I'm here. Let's look for the others and avoid getting separated," Artoria lets a girly sound of surprise when Guinevere kisses her, tongue and all. There's a time and place for this, they can wait until their lives are no longer in peril.

It's different from what she expected. Forceful and warm and it only makes Artoria's downstairs problem even worse. She gently pushes Guinevere off her.

"My queen, not right now," she clears her throat and clutches her head at the sudden dizziness she feels. Her vision becomes narrower and she feels sweat break out. Her sword slips from grasp.

Hands help her sit down and she breathes shakily. Everything feels sensitive. "I think the timing couldn't be better."

It's like falling into a frozen river. That's not Guinevere's voice. This one is sadistic and mocking. The illusion disappears, the mist slightly clears, and its Morgan's hand she's holding. She grits her teeth and tries to stand but is stunned when Morgan straddles her.

"No," Artoria gasps as her new cock pulses. It's all odd and strange to feel.

"Shh, this is a dream. Lie there and dream," Morgan smile is all teeth, she takes hold of Artoria's face and kisses her again. Artoria clamps her lips shut but yelps when Morgan roughly bites down, and her tongue invades her mouth. She's burning. She's burning inside, it doesn't feel the same as Merlin's potion did, and she tries pulling her face away.

"Stop," her words slur. "This is wrong. Something's wrong."

Her sword? Where's her sword? Her head feels heavy. She turns her head, Excalibur rests on the soft grass, but she can't hurt Morgan. Fingers caress her cheek and force Artoria to look at haunting green eyes.

"Pity I don't care," she coos and tugs Artoria's pants down. Artoria's eyes widen at her new appendage standing erect and Morgan smirks. "You're ready. I'll take care of you. Close your eyes and imagine someone else if you wish." She strips off her gown and Artoria stops breathing all together.

It's her first time seeing a naked woman up close. She was stuck in the body of a teenager, but Morgan was definitely a woman. Her firm breasts, narrow waist, large hips, and unblemished skin were not at all like Artoria's muscled and scarred body. The glowing runes drew in Artoria's attention. She spreads her thighs and Artoria can see a clear substance spreading from her inner thighs. Between her legs is the heaven men are always prattling about and panting over.

The new sight has her member twitching and blood rushing into her ears.

"Fortunately for me, I came prepared for tonight. You wouldn't be able to lend a hand in your state," she takes a hold of Artoria's member and she stops breathing altogether.

"Why?"

The witch smiles and cups her cheek. "You need an heir. Here's your fairy godmother to grant your wish," she says with a sneer.

Artoria pinches her thigh, trying to rouse herself from her near paralysis. Morgan smiles like a cat watching its prey struggle. Artoria feels the tip touch something warm and wet.

"Don-" a moan escapes her as Morgan swiftly takes all of her in. There's nothing else but that tight heat and the fire that ripple inside her chest. She blinks, her vision is becoming spotted and all she can see is Morgan's chest heaving as she bounces on her cock.

She understands now. She understands what Merlin, Lancelot, Kay, Tristan, and the rest of them. She understands what the priests mean when they speak about temptation and lust. She feels drunk and good despite how bad the situation is.

Again, she tries pinching herself to stay awake but it's not good. "Wrong. Morgan so-" her eyes flutter closed, and her breathing becomes heavier. It's like her skin is being razed and there's the taste of blood in her mouth and everything feels so good but painful at the same time. "Why?" she feels like she's slipping away.

The witch leans down and bites her earlobe, Artoria gasps. "Why kill you now when I can savor the flavor?" she closes her eyes and kisses her cheek. "Downfalls are best when it happens gradually," she chuckles and strokes her hair. "Yours is approaching bastard king."

She inhales sharply when she feels something slither around her calf. Too big to be a snake.

She sits up and looks behind her. It's not something she expects. "That's new," Morgan turns back to Artoria and brushes her thumb against growing hard scales on a soft white face. What's wrapping around her leg is a sleek tail. She remembers seeing Vortigern change and grow into a terrifying dragon. Big enough to destroy a cathedral and give Atoria trouble. "Fuck," she sighs. "This isn't according to plan at all."

Here in the Otherworld, the magic here must've activated her dragon blood. That'd explain the scales and tail. Glowing yellow eyes flutter open and a growl rumbles from her throat.

Morgan smiles wryly when she grinds down and its growl is cut off. She hasn't been ripped to shreds; maybe the drug hasn't been burned off yet.

"I can't fuck a dragon or have it going in a rampage in the Otherworld." She pushes herself off her dick and Artoria growls, Morgan can see sharp teeth. Claws dig into her hips and pull her down, but her cock misses its goal. She feels the sting of the cuts and grits her teeth to keep from moaning. Fainting from bloodless is the last thing she wants. Morgan conjures a magic collar around Artoria's neck. Hopefully it'll slow or completely halt the transformation into full dragon. Bright eyes glare at her.

"Don't give me that look. I can't have you ruining my plans by turning into a giant reptile," she says. They both can have a good time tonight and in a few years their child will kill Artoria. "You're a virgin. This shouldn't take long with a little effort. I'll return you to your precious wife soon."

Maybe she takes being called a virgin an insult because Artoria pulls her down and Morgan gasps, the girth felt bigger than before. The tail moves from her leg to wrap itself around her waist where it grips her to the point, she finds it difficult to breath. Morgan remembers that dragons aren't the gentlest of lovers. Artoria could give her some trouble.

She tugs on Artoria's chain. "Stop that," she commands like Artoria is a misbehaving pet.

The half-dragon glares at her, the unexpected, experimental, and rebellious thrust almost dislodges Morgan if it weren't for the tail securing her.

They're looking at each other with newfound annoyance and hostility as the other refuses to submit. Artoria bites at the chain with her sharp teeth and Morgan touches the earth and has roots trap Artoria under her as she tries to accommodate Artoria's expanding size. She really doesn't like that and tears at it with her claws.

Morgan sighs. She was hot and ready to take a dormant king not a wild beast.

"This is my realm, and you will obey," she says coldly and doesn't expect the responding bite to her shoulder. She doesn't expect the teeth to dig deep and lick at her blood or for her body to react by making her more wet. Morgan hisses and pulls away, touching and healing her wound. The dragon almost looks smug and starts thrusting inside Morgan as if she's the one in control. Claws grab hold of her legs and Artoria purrs at the tightening passage.

She tries to pull Morgan closer with her tail, but everything feels sluggish and her stomach hasn't finished burning whatever it is that is making her muscles feel heavy.

This isn't what Morgan expected but she can adapt to the situation. She leans down and presses their lips together. She runs her tongue over sharp canine teeth and hears a rumble in Artoria's chest. She's incredibly full and doesn't mind Artoria's participation if she doesn't try to kill her in the process.

A tooth cuts her lip and Artoria groans. Yes. That's what she needs. Everything feels incredible and the person on top of her is making her feel incredible. She drives her hips up and Morgan slams hers down. It's getting harder to slide down despite how wet she is because Artoria is growing and her thrusts are becoming more coordinated and packing more of a punch and Morgan is only human. Well, mostly human.

The chain is only stopping her full transformation. She's being stretched to impossible lengths, Artoria did not care or give her time to adjust.

"Fuck," she shudders and clutches Artoria's shoulders. The distribution of pain and pleasure isn't balanced.

She pinches her nipple and reaches down to play with her clit. Artoria bucks as the walls squeeze at her and there's less grating than before, sudden sticky wetness. She understands by instinct. Touch and it becomes more pleasurable.

Her tail writhed up her chest and flexed its hold, Morgan groans at the constraint. Artoria found herself like the sound as well as her body's response to it. She tries to control her bites and her strength. It becomes easier to push in and it feels like her cock is melting.

She wants to mate. She wants to spill her seed inside. She's close. Growling, she holds the woman on top as close as possible and feels fire erupt inside her. It's like the explosion of a star and overwhelming pleasure crashes into her. The walls around her cock urge her to keep going and there's whispers of encouragement in her ear.

The fire settles down again and she remembers to breath. She opens her eyes, she sees the blurry image of a woman panting on top of her. A beautiful naked woman. The fire inside burns with renewed vigor.

Morgan licks her lips. This wasn't how she expected things to go. She's ovulating yes but her plan was to extract her sperm, not let the other woman ejaculate inside her. What's done is done. Now to get her out of here and drop Artoria on her bed or somewhere in the castle.

She yelps when she's suddenly rolled over and Artoria resumes thrusting. That's not supposed to happen. It's ejaculate once and bedtime for males but Artoria hasn't softened at all. Not only that but her movements are smooth and unburdened.

The silver haired woman puts her hands on Artoria's chest and tries shoving her off, the reaction isn't what she expects. Artoria purrs at the touch and takes a handful of Morgan's soft flesh. Sharp nails nick at her delicate skin. She doesn't mean to but her pussy clenches and Artoria's purr becomes louder. She huffs and squirms beneath her.

"You've got me pinned down and in a mood beast," she cups Artoria's hard cheek and pulls her bottom lip down to reveal her teeth. "As long as you're careful not to slice me open I won't blast you across the world."

Vortigern was an intelligent creature but it seems like Artoria has reverted to an animal. She's not sure if she understands human speech. She tugs on the chain and wraps her legs around her hips. The tail whips in the air like a happy dog.

The dragon pulls out and in, panting and nipping at her breasts. She burrows her face between them and feels her cock melt inside.

"You're doing so well," Morgan arches her back and moans.

Artoria pushes in deeper, breathing unevenly and Morgan sees smoke come out. That's worrying. Artoria is growling and glaring at someone by the trees. More scales cover her face, and she displays her long teeth as she pulls out and covers Morgan.

In the wild male animals fight and compete to breed. The collar cracks as it tries to slow her growth.

"Hey," Morgan tries grabbing her attention and the dragon doesn't budge. She snarls and Morgan tries squirming from under her. The Otherworld is full of magical creatures like dwarves, goblins, centaurs, and she doesn't want Artoria tearing anyone's head off.

She takes a hold of Excalibur and sits on her ass. She brushes off twigs from her silver hair and with a flick of her hand the hidden creature scampers off.

Artoria doesn't calm down and neither does her erection.

"Let's go somewhere more private," she stands on shaky legs and gets pulled to Artoria by her tail. "Not here." She leans back when Artoria pushes her face to her hair and sniffs. Then she undoes the clasps of her cape and puts it over Morgan. Now her scent is on and over Morgan. Feeling better she lets Morgan lead her through the mists.

She folds the distance between the worlds, shortening the distance to their destination and feels Artoria become increasingly impatient. There's a shift in the air and it becomes warmer, the grass beneath their feet disappears. The mists clear and Morgan opens a door to a room with a fire and a bed.

Artoria inspects the room and sniffs. It doesn't smell like they're at an inn or like there's anyone here. It smells like the forest. They haven't left it. Morgan takes off Artoria's shirt and the dragon tries to take her pants off but accidentally tears the front. Her cock springs out.

"You love making my life difficult," Morgan sighs. "This was supposed to be much simpler." She sits on the bed and spreads her legs. "Come here."

The dragon licks her lips and flips Morgan on to her hands and knees.

"Beast," Morgan snort and then gasps when she feels teeth bite her ass and nails grazing over her inner thighs. She hisses and spreads herself further.

Artoria climbs up and thrusts halfway in before the walls clamp around her. She groans and bites the back of her shoulder, the taste of her blood sending her into a lustful frenzy. She pulls out and rams back in. Determined to stretch her lover and this blissful moment.

Morgan groans and grips the blankets as she's rammed from behind, feeling pressure building inside her. She moves her hand down and touches her sensitive clit. Her pussy is incredibly full, everything is flooding down like molten lava. Rough hands caress her ass and touch her breasts. Claws and teeth drag across her skin.

"This isn't what I expected from you," Morgan shudders as their fluids streak down her legs and stain the sheets. "I hope you're gentler with Guinevere. But I suppose Lancelot has already broken her in."

The dragon pays her no mind, her words don't register in her head, she's consumed with pleasure. She's noticed sometimes how the passage would get tighter and flutter around her when she inflicted minimal pain on her. How some touches got positive reactions. She takes a hold of thighs, nails digging in, and without the support of her knees Morgan's top part collapses on the bed.

Morgan pants and cums from under her. Artoria growls and her movements become hurried. She pulls Morgan up and uses gravity to have her sink deeper into her cock. They both groan and Artoria pulls her up and down her cock. It's a lot to take in and nothing leaks out now.

It's so hot and wet inside. Artoria can't think. She spills inside and falls on top of Morgan on the bed. She turns them to their sides and throws her tail over Morgan. Breathing deeply, she shuts her eyes.

The aching woman would nothing more than to cuddle and sleep but the thought of it is mortifying. She chains the sleeping dragon to the bed and rolls of only for her legs to almost collapse under her. She stands and wobbles to the table. There she pours herself some water and finishes two cups. That was an exhausting workout and it left her parched.

Next, she heads to the bath. She sinks into the roman style pool and sighs, her muscles relax, and she closes her eyes. For now, she must recover her strength and then she'll dump Artoria in her chambers. No more than an hour should've passed. With any luck she'll find out in a few weeks if her plan worked.

She chuckles and closes her eyes. There's a loud crack accompanied by the sound of a growl that causes the water to ripple. She's about to teleport to the other room when her bathroom door is pulled off its hinges. Artoria walks in dragging a piece of the headboard. Morgan blinks at the new horns on her head. She makes a pleased sound at finding her lover and joins her in the hot water, Morgan stares in horror.

"How are you awake?" she asks but Artoria isn't interested in talking.

The dragon pulls Morgan to her and she feels her erect cock. The silver woman pales.

"You think you're getting any after breaking my bed and door!"

Yellow eyes blink and a long tongue flicks against her cheek. There's something very unsexy about getting licked on the cheek compared to any other part of her body. Regardless, the affectionate gesture fails to earn Morgan's favor.

She tries pushing Artoria off her, but the dragon woman simply lifts her leg and tries aligning herself to Morgan's opening.

"No. Artoria no," she snaps. She can't believe she might actually prefer reasonable Artoria to horny Artoria. "Go in dry and I won't wait for our son to kill you," she warns her.

There's an answering purr from the dragon and then she feels a sharp claw poking at her entrance. She jumps away and her tail drags her back. She's seriously starting to wonder if she's going to survive dragon Artoria.

"Let's clean ourselves first and then we can do it again," she says in a sweet voice. Again, a tongue flickers across her face. Ew.

She pushes Artoria to turn around and then she pulls her hair up into a messy bun. She starts scrubbing at the scales on her back, then her arms, then her chest, and then at the scales on Artoria's inner thigs. It's strangely déjà vu. "We've done this before. I think," she locks eyes with her. "My nanny asked me if I wanted to help clean a baby. Perhaps it was you?" she closes her eyes and shakes her head. "There's no point trying to recall the past. Your seed has been planted and I'm looking forward to the future."

The dragon frowns and rubs their cheeks together. The small action doubles Morgan's hatred for her younger sister. "Let's make one thing clear. I hate you but nothing unclean is going inside me." She glares at her and takes a hold of her cock. It's a frustrating minute of trying to clean the other woman when she's jerking into her hand.

It takes longer than it should, and when they get out Morgan gives her a towel to dry herself off while she uses magic to fix the bed. It was a nice bed too.

She's focused on it when she smells smoke. Not wanting to but knowing she has to deal with this, she turns around and sees Artoria is spitting fire against her body.

This is worse than dealing with a dog.

"No," she tugs on Artoria's chain. "Everything here is made from wood. You stop that."

Tail curls around her waist and eyes glance down at her wet body. Morgan covers Atoria's mouth when she sees the woman was taking a deep breath.

"No. I'm not fire resistant!" She feels a tongue drag itself over her hand. She takes her hand back when Artoria drags her to bed and starts licking her wet shoulder. "I don't need to be groomed..." she takes a hold of Artoria's chin. "But let's see what that tongue of yours can do."

She pushes Artoria down on the bed and climbs on top. The blond frowns at Morgan's back until she adjusts and places her legs between Artoria's head. The dragon blinks with confusion and then moans when the tip of her hard member is swallowed. Her tongue runs over the tip. She growls when her mouth leaves.

"Kindness is returned," she says and lowers further.

Something drips into her face and Artoria licks. It's not bad. She takes a hold of her ass and pulls her down. She slips her tongue inside to curl and drink some more.

"Oh," that's quite a long reach. She grinds herself against Artoria's face and then gets back on task. Besides the erection there's evidence of Artoria's own arousal between her scaly thighs. Morgan almost wants to push her fingers in but shakes her head and grips her cock instead. She was supposed to take her sperm, no need to go further than that. She licks up and down her shaft, bopping her head and moaning. It's eclipsed by Artoria's own purr and the vibrations have her pussy clenching. She jerks her hips and Morgan almost gags as it slides down her throat.

The tongue coils and springs inside her pussy. Teeth graze over her slippery folds and Morgan's throat constricts with aroused fear. She runs her tongue over the folds and flicks it at her clit, causing Morgan to jump each time she does it. The taste is odd but not bad and it makes her even harder, the way the muscles squeeze at her tongue and run down hot into her mouth.

Morgan pulls out when Artoria starts to overeagerly slam at cock into her throat. She's close and she's not going to waste her sperm. She moves to mount her. The dragon grabs her hips and tries rolling them over but Morgan tugs on her chain.

"This is my kingdom. You can't have your way here," she kisses her deep and the feels the heat coming from her chest. "Lie down, beast." Morgan kisses her jaw, then her collar bone, and takes her perky pink nipple into her mouth. She suckles it, twirling her tongue and lightly biting.

The pleasure feels good but Artoria knows it'll feel better if she was inside Morgan while it's happening. She spreads her legs and thrusts inside. Morgan sighs from on top and leans back. Her tail pushes her chest to Artoria's level, she nips at her nipple and bites harshly into her boob.

The witch moans and rides her cock. "Ah!" Morgan hides her face in Artoria's neck. She badly wants to rake her nails into her back until she bleeds but her dumb scales shield her skin. It's the most frustrating fuck she's ever had. If this doesn't work and she has to fuck Artoria a second time it's definitely not going to be in the Otherworld.

"...maybe?" she touches her cheek and tries to send a spark of electricity. Artoria sneezes and her baby hair stands up like a cat. Morgan laughs and they pause fucking each other. "Well, I guess you're more magic resistant in this form." That's good to know. Artoria bites her finger for her mean trick and for laughing at her. Morgan hisses and Artoria sucks her fingers. "Biting the hand that helped you jerk off," she shudders feeling a small amount of pain and then a warm tongue clean her cut. "It's almost a shame you won't remember this."

She kisses Artoria again and rolls her hips. The dragon purrs and pounds into her. Claws flex and almost slice the skin of her thighs but they're dull now. The yellow eyes are becoming dim.

"That's right. Hurry and finish up," Morgan grunts into her ear.

The dragon nuzzles her head in response and leaves more bites on her nape and shoulder. Her hips stutter and loose its rhythm when Morgan captures her in a smothering kiss. It leaves her head heavy and all the blood rushes down as she finally cums hard inside Morgan.

Time passes differently in the Otherworld, but they've been here too long. Artoria sleeps, looking more human and tired than before. Morgan's healing abilities are working overtime. She's takes a hold of her scabbard and it connects to her mana, closing her open cuts.

"I bet you don't even give yourself relief. No wonder your body went overboard," she sighs as Artoria twitches in her sleep. Her tail is limply wrapped around Morgan. Trying to move it only has it tighten around her and Morgan has to put a pillow in her stead.

Getting up her spine and bones pop in different spots. Her pelvis hurts and there's an ache in her pussy. It makes an embarrassing squelching sound at the space Artoria left behind. She tucks a lock of golden hair behind Artoria's ear.

"You went beyond the call of duty, your majesty. Rest now and dream until the day of your demise."

With great effort she transports Artoria out of the Otherworld and her features turn to normal. She lets out a sigh of relief when the tail disappears too. There's the sounds of soldiers searching for their king. She has to be quick. Morgan throws her behind a bush, places the empty bottle Merlin gave her under her armpit, he can take the blame for Artoria's state.

"I'm keeping this," she holds Avalon. "Don't die before it's time. I'll be very cross with you."

She debates whether to throw her cape over her body. Morgan isn't going to run through the Otherworld naked and getting judgmental glances from other fairies.

She keeps the cape and waits in the shadows. It doesn't take long for her soldiers to find their king. They shake her and sigh with relief when green eyes open. Their relief turns to worry when Artoria turns her head and throws up.

"The king is a lightweight," someone in the back whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> A few months later and Morgan lays an egg.


End file.
